wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Fisher
Megan Fisher was the Director of Research on the Wayward Pines mountain. She was also a former teacher of Wayward Pines Academy. History Megan was a hypnotherapist student who took an interest in David Pilcher's research. During one of his book signings, she talked to him and found out he didn't have enough volunteers. When Pilcher jokingly asked her if she could brainwash everyone into believing him, she said that she couldn't force people to do something they didn't want to do. She then clarified that people believed Pilcher, but didn't want to pay attention to him. She urged David to save the ones that followed him, and to leave the rest behind. Eventually, she volunteered to help in Pilcher's cause, rising through the ranks until she became part of David's inner circle. By the year 2014,Timeline everyone in Pilcher's inner circle, including Megan, froze themselves until the year 4014, where they discovered that Pilcher's prediction was true. In their first months outside, humans discovered that they weren't alone, de-evolved humans had taken over the world. After the failure of Group A, Megan became a teacher at the Wayward Pines Academy and married a man named Brad Fisher, the town's mayor. As a teacher, Megan was responsible for introducing new members to the First Generation, guiding them on the process of learning the truth, and acting as a counselor when needed. When a new student came to the school, she made sure to know all she could about him. She introduced herself to him and his mother, and started walking him to class. She told Ben about how the school worked, focusing in developing who the students wanted to be. When Megan guessed that Ben was a musician, she was happy to hear that Ben played the guitar. She walked Ben inside after his mother hugged him when the bell rang. Inside, she took Ben to a classroom to have a private session with him. She asked him where was he born and where did he live. The boy answers were the same for both questions: Seattle. But when Megan asked him where his home was, Ben doubted. She asked Ben if he needed her to repeat the question, but he said that she had already asked him where did he live. She clarified that her question was about where his home was, and Ben answered Seattle. As her grin disappeared, the teacher asked Ben if he missed his home and why, and when he answered that he missed Seattle for a lot of reasons, she told him that he missed something, but didn't really know why. She proceeded to ask Ben why didn't he return there, and he told her that his father had been assigned there on a mission. She asked him how could he be so sure about that, since he had lied before, confusing the boy. The next day, Theresa told her that since Ethan and her were new to the town, they didn't have many friends, and asked her to have diner at their place. Megan was thrilled with the idea, but she suggested that the newcomers should see more of the town, and said that they should have diner at the Biergarten at about 7 pm. Theresa agreed and the women said goodbye. In the classroom, when she repeated to Ben the question about his home, the boy admitted that he didn't know where his home was. She was proud to hear him say that, and asked him to close his eyes to hand him a guitar. She announced that the next day, Ben could start going with the rest of the kids. That night, Brad and her met with the Burkes at the Biergarten, where Megan expressed her thoughts about Pope's retirement. She compared being a good sheriff with being a good teacher, since both needed to set clear boundaries, and letting people know that were consequences for their behavior. Whispering to her, Theresa asked Megan to show her where the bathroom was, and she went with her. When they returned to the table, Ethan asked what everyone thought about the reckonings, and Megan said that while they didn't make the rules, they did have to follow them. While they were talking, Pam, who was at the restaurant too, asked everyone to raise their glasses to their new sheriff. Megan listened to her speech, until she was cut off by Ethan, who assured everyone that he would make sure that all criminals faced justice. At school the following day, Megan went to a white room to guide Ben, Carrie, and Reed through orientation. She dimmed the lights on the room to show them a slideshow to illustrate better her lesson. The teacher showed the kids a group of three kids, numbered one, two and three, and explained that they were the firsts students to complete orientation. She told the students that they had been chosen because of their scores on their individual interviews, and later showed them a picture and asked them to see if there was something wrong with it. After Ben noticed a strange creature on it, and Reed jokingly saying that it might be Bigfoot, she explained that Bigfoot traveled alone. Mrs. Fisher said that those creatures were abbies, the most efficient carnivores in the world. After lunch, Megan gave the students old coins, and said that those held no real value anymore, and urged them to guess where they were from. When Ben saw that it was an American quarter from 2095, the teacher explained that humanity had died out, and everyone in Wayward Pines had been put into hibernation chambers for 2,000 years, thanks to a scientist who foresaw the coming of the abbies and the extinction of the humanity. She turned the lights on, and asked the students not to say a thing about what they learned to their parents, since they had lived in the old world for too long. Then, Megan proceeded to tell them a story about a kid who told everything to his parents, that later decided to commit suicide. Finally, Mrs. Fisher told them that they were the future and that Wayward Pines needed them to work together, since they were now part of the First Generation. She took a picture of them, and having finished the class, she took them to a continuous room, where all the members of the First Generation were waiting for them. The teacher gave the new members candles, and the rest of the kids hit their palms against the tables to welcome them to the First Generation. The following day, while Megan was waiting outside the academy, she asked Amy if she could help Ben to find a biology book. With the kids gone, Theresa, who had walked his boy to school, mentioned that she had never set foot on the building. Dismissing the realtor, Megan said that school was for children only, and as a mother, Theresa's job was to feed and keep Ben safe, while the rest was on the teachers. When the bell rang, the teacher said goodbye to Theresa and went to class. She started a lesson about procreation, and let the kids look at the pictures on their books and laugh. She mentioned how procreation was a beautiful and important thing in Wayward Pines, and asked Ben and Amy to go to the front of the classroom to illustrate how a male and a female fit together like a hand and a glove. When the rest of the class laughed at the analogy, Mrs. Fisher said that if Ben and Amy were a bee and a flower, the subject wouldn't be funny at all. She told her classroom that since Wayward Pines was a small town that needed a new generation, there were high chances that the students had already met their partner, and as a teacher and counselor, her job was to help them find each other. She let Amy and Ben return to their seats, and finished her class. During a break, Amy approached Megan to talk about her relationship with Ben. The teacher mentioned that they made a nice couple, and that Amy was probably the boy's first real girlfriend. The girl said that she was happy with the shy boy, and mentioned that she felt ready to be more intimate with him. Worried, Megan asked Amy if Ben was pressuring her, but the girl said laughing that if anyone was forcing the other in their relationship, it was her. Happy about young love blossoming, Megan wished Amy the best. A few days later she encouraged Ben to speak about his experience, and told him about his father's failure as a sheriff. She got her face eaten at the end of season one, yet miraculously returned season two. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" *105. "The Truth" *106. "Choices" *107. "Betrayal" *108. "The Friendliest Place on Earth" *109. "A Reckoning" *110. "Cycle" Season 2 *201. "Enemy Lines" *202. 'Blood Harvest" *203. "Once Upon a Time in Wayward Pines" *204. "Exit Strategy" *205. "Sound The Alarm" *206. "City Upon A Hill" *207. "Time Will Tell" *208. "Pass Judgment" (corpse) References Category:Characters Category:Deceased